


Eternal Light

by BubblesAndStarDust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoring Keith, Cute, Drama Queen Lance, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblesAndStarDust/pseuds/BubblesAndStarDust
Summary: Just a simple one-shot/short drabble. Klance mornings.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Eternal Light

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm aware that Keith may seem OOC in this story. I headcanon Keith as often super loving and dotting first thing in the morning. This is also my first time writing Klance so please be gentle.

“Angel, time to wake up…” Keith gently shook his husband’s shoulder, who only groaned and swatted the hand away…..before realizing whose hand it was and instead intertwining their fingers, hugging his beloved’s hand close to his chest and snuggling into it. Keith chuckled softly and set the fresh cup of coffee at the side table, crawling back into bed. “Lance- you need to wake up. The sun is out, but you know there’s no light in my life until you rise with it.” Beautiful lips turned upwards slightly. A sure sign that Lance was now awake and merely pretending. Hoping for more cheesy yet romantic spiels to coax him out of bed. 

And this is how most mornings went. Now, once in a blue moon, Lance would manage to wake up before Keith and make his love a wonderful breakfast. Pancakes, sunny side up eggs, bacon- the whole nine yards! Nothing is too much for my Samurai, is what he’d always say. This, however, was not one of those mornings. No, this morning it was up to Keith to persuade Lance into getting up. A task he had yet to grow tired of, even three years into their marriage. 

With a small smirk, Keith pulled Lance up gently and rested him on his chest, gently running his fingers through the soft brown curls atop Lance’s head. “Mm...dear, you really should go one day just keeping your hair like this...honestly, I think your curls are adorable.” He had to listen very closely to hear a response, and it only served to make him laugh “My mullet is adorable? I’m sorry, was that supposed to be an insult? Certainly doesn’t sound like one..angel, come on. I made you a nice cup of creamer with some coffee.” Keith joked, taking the still hot mug and placing it on Lance’s forehead. 

And just like that, Lance shot up out of bed- Keith had expected this, of course, and took the cup away, waiting for his drama queen to calm down. "¡Ah! cariño, ¿por qué?" Keith smirked at that, handing the steaming mug over to his still pouting husband. “Darling, we do this every morning. I’m surprised that you’re...well, still surprised when I do this.” He chuckled and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest and watching his beloved wake up. 

“I’m surprised every morning because my husband's cruelty knows no bounds! You’re breaking my heart, cariño…breaking...my...heart!” Lance sat there, drinking his coffee with a pout and trying not to break the facade to smile. His coffee was delicious. Of course it was, Keith had made it. Keith’s coffee was always perfect ...of course, Lance would never admit such a thing verbally, but ...Keith knew. The cream to coffee ratio was perfect, the heat was never too much for his delicate tongue, and even the amount was just right. He never had any cold, sad coffee leftover in his mug, nor did he ever finish a cup wanting more. 

Lance sometimes thought Keith’s galra genes gave him at least some level of magic. Perhaps clairvoyance. Who was he to say what could and couldn’t be possible? When in reality, it was just years of practice and observation. Keith could barely even work that damn complicated coffee machine when they first bought it. Lance would sometimes wake up and drag himself out of bed, blanket trailing behind him...only to find his then-fiance growling at the machine. Eyes not yet turned Galra, but pretty close. Lance would swoop in and wrap his arms around Keith, rubbing gentle circles around his thumb and gently cooing that it was time for a break. That he could try again later, after a shower. 

After pinning down how to make coffee, Keith moved on to perfecting his cups for his love. He would try different beans, different creamers, and even different types of cups. He studied Lance’s reactions. Committed every eye flicker, grimace, and hesitation to memory. It wasn’t easy. If he so much as blinked, he may very well miss an important reaction. Lance would be a horrible tease, but he was also a good person. Keith knew when something meant this much to him, Lance wouldn’t want to risk genuinely hurting his feelings. So, he studied. Studied and practiced for years to get his husband's morning drink of choice perfect. 

Lance thought it was magic. Keith let him continue to believe that because, in a way, love was the greatest magic of all, wasn’t it?

“Mhmm...OK darling, if I’ve broken your heart then I suppose I’ll just have to shower alone.” Keith feigned a sigh and stood up, heading to the closest to select an outfit for the day. He soon felt a pair of arms around him, hugging him tightly and showing no signs of letting up “Don’t you dare, mullet...the only way yo mend my broken heart is to shower me with kisses, and wash my back and hair…..and then let me return the favor.” Lance hummed, covering Keith’s exposed neck in gentle kisses. 

Every morning was practically the same. It might sound like something that would get old very fast, but for Keith and Lance, it was something that they only came to love more and more with each waking morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short boop. I would love to hear your comments and even constructive criticism. Have a nice day~


End file.
